paas ho kay bhi door
by kavi-fan
Summary: bad at summary. just peep in to know.
1. Chapter 1

normal day for everybody in the bureau. Just then a man enters with a box in his hand.

man: good-morning sir

daya: good morning. arey dushyant yeh tumhare haath main dabba kis cheez ka hai

dushu: sir maray chote bhai ka rishta tai ho gaya hai, purvi kay saath

everyone was shocked

just then purvi entered.

Purvi: good morning sir

abhi: good morning. purvi tumne bataya nahin kay tumhari shaadi tai ho gai hai?

purvi: haan sir wo...sir main batane hi wali thi

shreya: kab jab shaadi hoti tab?

purvi: nahin shreya..wo

shreya: acha acha bas

everybody congratulates them and get back to work

everybody notice that purvi is not happy.

one of the CID officers is standing at his place and just staring at purvi...

**WHO IS THE OFFICER?WELL YOU'LL NO IT SOON. I KNOW IT WAS A SMALL CHAP BUT I HAD TO STUDY THAT IS READ AND REVIEW.**

**TILL THEN SEE YA!**

MAIRA


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone i am back. here's the new chapter. i forgot to tell u something before that the story i am writing, some of the ideas are taken from dareya in real CID. Ohhhh and of course thanks to all people who reviewed.**

**everyone is busy doing there work but one of is staring at Purvi. sachin notices this and goes to the man.**

**Sachin**:kya baat hai kavin itne udaas kyun lag rahe ho?

Kavin(tries to smile):kuch nahin. main kahan udaas hoon.

sachin: apnay best friend say bhi chupao gay?

kavin: nahin yaar aise koi bat nahin hai.

sachin: sure?

kavin;yes

**both of them continue their work. at lunchtime all of them leave the bureau. kavin and sachin go togathar.**

Sachin: ab batao kya baat hai

kavin: k...kuch nahin

**sachin:** purvi say pyar karte hona?

kavin**: **n...nahin t...tou

sachin: mujhe sab pata hai. tum usse bata kyun nahin dete

kavin: main batane wala tha par ab uska rishta tay hogaya hai

sachin: tou b bata do sirf rishta hi tou tay howa hai...shaadi tou nahin hui na

kavin: nahin yaar...tumne dekha kay dushyant kitna khush tha...main uski ye khushi cheen nahin sakta.

sachin: yeh baat tou hai

kavin: ab main kuch nahin kar sakta...sub kuch meray haath say nikal chuka hai

sachin: hosla rakho kavin. chalo lunch break khatam ho gayi hai. Bureau chalte hain

kavin: ok

**all go back to the bureau and start working. at night when all the work is finished they go to their homes.**

**At dushyant's place:**

dushyant enters the house and a little boy runs to him.

boy: papa aap aa gaye...main aap ka intezar kar raha tha

dushyant: ayush aap ko bed pay nahin hona chahiye? wesay intezar kyun kar rahe the?

ayush: papa aap ko yaad nhin subha sunday hai tou main der say sota hoon. aur aap ne mujhe Promise kiya tha kay aaj mujhe playland leke jayein gay.

duhyant's wife preeti enters

preeti: ayush beta baba ko fresh tou hone do

ayush: no

dushyant:please

ayush: nooooo

a young man enters and holds the boy in his arms...

**the end of this chap. now a busy week is coming up...next chap maybe tomorrow, and if not then next weekend.**

**please yaar review kar diya karo.**

**bye see ya.**

**MAIRA**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys i am back...this is a really short chap as i m out of time...so here we go**

till now only Sachin knows that Kavin loves purvi

Dushyant home

Man: bhaya aap fikr na karein aap rest karein main Ayush ko le jaon ga

Ayush: yepii...chachoo u are the best

Dushyant: par Rohan jaldi aa jana ghar

Rohan: ok bhai

saying this rohn and ayush went. dushyant went to his room for changing. Dushyant's wife preeti comes in the room.

Preeti: dushu main soch rahi this keh kyun na hum kal Purvi kay parents ko bula lain tareekh lenay kay liye

dushu: haan theek hai

preeti: tou theek hai main rohan ko keh bhi bata don gi

dushu; fine...ab main sone laga hoon lights off kar do

Preeti goes out and turns off the lights

Next day inbureau...everyone is present...ACP sir enters

all: good morning sir

acp: good morning...daya tum kavin,purvi aur sachin iss address pe jao wahan kuch drug dealing hoti hai...he hands him a chit

daya: ok sir

saying this he leaves with kevi and sachin

they reach the place

daya: dekho saodhan rehna

all:ok sir

they go inside

goon1: yaar yeh maal iss address pe poncha de

goon2: theek hai la

daya: koi apni jaga say hila ga nahin

goon1: CID!

and there is fight between the goons and the cops...Kavin is continuosly staring at purvi

Kavin(thinking):yeh purvi kitni cute lagti hai larte hoy

1 og the goons sees that kavin is not notincing them...soots him

kavin:aaaaaa

and he fallsdown...all the goons run away

sachin runs towards Kavin...puts his head on his lap

sachin: kavin...kavin utho(pats his face)

daya: main ambulance kobulata hoon

they reach the hospital. sachin is crying badly for his friend. daya calls all the other cid officers

30 min later

Doctor comes out of the ot

sachin; doctor Kavin kaisa hai. wo theek to haina

doctor: dekhiye...

The end of the chap

so here goes the next chap...yaar plzzzzzz review karna

bye see ya

Maira


	4. Chapter 4

HEY I AM BACK! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP...THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED

DOCTOR:DEKHIYE WO THEEK HAIN PAR ABHI THORI TAKLEEF MAIN HAIN

SACHIN;TOU KYA HUM KAVIN SE MIL SAKTE HAIN?

DOCTOR; JI MAGAR WO ZYADA BAATEIN NA KAREIN TOU BEHTAR HAI

SACHIN;JI

ALL CID OFFICERS GO IN.

SACHIN;KAVIN...

KAVIN;SACH...CHIN...T...TUM P..P...PARESHAN KYUN HO RAHE HO...M...MAIN...THH...EEK HOON

ACP;TUMNE TOU SACHIN KO DARA DIA...ITNA PARESHAN HO GAYA THA

KAVIN;SIR MAINTHEK HOON...SACHIN TOU FAZOOL MAIN PARESHAN HO RAHA THA

ALL TALK FOR A WHILE THEN LEAVE FOR BUREAU EXCEPT SACHIN AND DUSHYANT

DUSHYANT;KAVIN MAIN TUMHARE PAAS RUK JATA MAGAR MUJHE GHAR JANA HAI...TUMHE TOU PATA HAI AYUSH MERI JAAN NAHIN CHODTA

KAVIN;OK BYE

dushyant reaches his home

preeti:dushyant maine kaha tha na jaldi aana

dushyant;sorry wo aaj main hospital main tha

preeti;kyun kya huwa

dushyant;wo kavin investigation kay liye gaya tha tou use goli lag gai...tum batao konsi date decide ki

preeti;two days baad

dushyant;itni jaldi

preeti;maine tou wohi date tay karli jo unhon ne kaha tha

dushyant;acha

preeti;waisay purvi bhi un kay saath nahin thi

dushyant;haan purvi bhi hospital main thi...yeh batao dulhe mian kahan hain

preeti uss ko tou koi excitement hi nahin hai...doston kay saath chala gaya hai

dushyant;mera bhai kabhi bara nahinn hoye ga

At purvi's house

PM;purvi aaj itni der

purvi;haan maa wo thora kaam tha

PF;beta hum ne parson ki date decide ki hai

purvi;ok maa(smiles a little)

pm;kya baat hai beta tum khush nahin ho

purvi ; nahin maa main boht khush hoon. bus thora thak gai hoon

pm:ok beta tum kaa ke araam karo

purvi; ok maa

In the hospital

sachin: kavin ab kaisa lag raha hai

kavin:ab to mai theek hoon

sachin: raat boht ho gai hai tum yeh dawai lo aur so jao

kavin: nahin sachin mujhe neen nahin aai

sachin: ok phir tum bata do kya karain

kavin: sachin kya purvi mujh se pyar karti hai

sachin: kavin maine kaha na iss baare main mat socho

kavin: jitna bhulane ki koshish karoon utna hi aur yaad aata hai

sachin: issiliye keh raha hoon so jao

Kavin: acha theek hai phir de do dawai

he takes the medicine and goes to sleep.

SO HOW WAS THE CHAP? I KNOW BORING,RIGHT. WELL PLZ READ AND REVIEW.

BYE

MAIRA


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS I AM BACK. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP. INSIYAH AS PROMISED SATURDAY KO KAR DIYA. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED.

CHAPTER 5:

DUSHYANT HOUSE IN THE MORNING.

DUSHU WAKES UP TO GO FOR BUREAU. WHEN HE GOES OUT FOR BREAKFAST HE SEES HIS SON AND BROTHER.

DUSHU:KYA BAAT HAI ITNI KALDI UTH GAYE

ROHAN:YES BHAI YE AYUSH MUJHE SONE HI KAHAN DETA HAI

DUSHU(IN A TEASING VOICE):AYUSH SONE DIYA KARO CHACHOO KOABHI KUCH DIN TO ISS KI NEENDEN URNE WALI HAIN

AYUSH: KYUN BABA AISA KYUN HO GA

DUSHU: BETA SHAADI JO HONE WALI HAI AAPKE CHACHOO KI

AYUSH: OHHHHHHHHHHH TOU ISS LIYE.

DUSHYANT SEES THE CLOCK

DUSHU: OH MY GOD AYUSH BETA JALDI KARO WE R LATE

AYUSH: OK BABA MAIN BAG LEKAY AATA HOON

DUSHU DROPS AYUSH AND THAN GOES TO THE HOSPITAL TO SEE KAVIN

DUSHU ENTERS AND SEES KAVIN SLEEPING PEACEFULLY AND SACHIN IS SLEEPING BESIDE HIM. DUSHU DECIDES NOT TO WAKE THEM UP BUT WHILE CLOSING THE DOOR HE ACCIDENTALLY DROPS HIS MOBILE. BY THIS SACHIN WAKES SEES DUSHYANT AND CALLS HIM IN.

SACHIN: AAO AAO DUSHYANT BAHER KYUN KHARE HO

DUSHU: ARE NAHIN NAHIN TUM SO JAO

SACHIN:ITS OK WAISAY KAVIN KI MEDICINES KA TIME HO GAYA HAI

DUSHYANT COMES IN AND SACHIN WAKES UP KAVIN

SACHIN: CHALO AB MEDICINE LE LO

KAVIN:YAAR SACHIN YE TUM ROZ MUJHE KARWI DAWAI KYUN KHILATE HO

SACHIN:KYUN THEEK NAHIN HONA

JUST THEN DUSHYANT GETS A CALL

DUSHYANT:EXCUSE ME YAAR...WO PREETI KA PHONE HAI...YOU KNOW SHAADI KA GHAR TOU USKA KUCH KAAM HAI SHAYAD...MAIN EK MINUTE AAYA

BOTH:OK

DUSHYANT GOES OUT.

KAVIN:DEKHA DUSHYANT KITNA KHUSH HAI...MAIN PURVI SE TOU PYAR KARTA HOON PAR APNE DOST KI KHUSHI KO BARBAAD NAHIN KAR SAKTA

SACHIN: KAVIN TUM AB TAK ISS BAARE MAIN SOCH RAHE HO...JUST FORGET ABOUT IT

KAVIN:KAISE BHOOL JAON,SACHIN,KAISE BHOOL JAON...I..I..LOVE HER...I LOVE PURVI

DUSHYANT HEARD KAVIN SAY THIS. KAVIN NOTICED HIM AND WAS SHOCKED.

KAVIN: D...DU...DUSHYANT TU...TUM

DUSHYANT LEAVES. KAVIN TRIES TO STOP HIM. HE TRIES TO GET UP BUT FAILS..

KAVIN:SACHIN PLEASE USKE PEECHE JAO

SACHIN:THEEK HAI MAIN JATA HOON TUM RELAX KARO

SACHIN GOES AFTER DUSHYANT BUT HE HAD ALREADY GONE. HE GOES BACK TO KAVIN'S WARD.

KAVIN: KYA HUA SACHIN?

SACHIN: WO NAHIN RUKA.

SUDDENLY KAVIN SHOULDER PAINS.

KAVIN: SACHIN...AAAAAA...MUJHE BOHT...DARD HO RAHA HAI

SACHIN:KAVIN RUKO MAIN DOCTOR KO BULATA HOON

SACHIN GOES AND CALLS THE DOCTOR. THE DOCTOR TELLS HIM TO STAY OUT AND HE INFORMS THE OTHER CID OFFICERS AND SOON THEY ARE ALSO IN THE HOSPITAL.

SACHIN:SIR PATA NAHIN KYA HO GYA HAI USSE, ABHI THORI DER PEHLE TAK TOU THEEK THA

ACP:SACHIN FIKR MAT KARO WO THEEK HO JAYE GA

JUST THEN THE DOCTOR COMES OUT.

SACHIN:DOCTOR KAISA HAI KAVIN

DOCTOR:WO THEEK HAIN BUS UNSE KAHIYE GA KAY WO ZYADA TENSION MAT LAIN

SACHIN: KYA HUM USS SE MIL SAKTE HAIN

DOCTOR:HAAN

OK GUYS END OF CHAP...PLZ READ AND REVIEW.

MAIRA


	6. IMP NOTE

**HI GUYS I KNOW KAY PEHLE SE HI BOHT DER HO CHUKI HAI BUT GUYS SORRY I WAS SOOO BUSY...FIRST I HAD A MATHS COMPETITION...AND NOW MY EXAMS ARE GOING ON...THE ONLY TIME I GET IS TO READ SOME STORIES...SO I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY...AND PAKKA WADDA 20TH KAY BAAD STORY KA NEXT CHAP AA JAYE GA.**


End file.
